Anticipated Surprises
by perfeccionista12
Summary: It's the first day back for the Cullens from LA. Edward switches all their classes...GYM included! Has a little hurt/comfort, but more humor and romance. Post New Moon. Pre Eclipse.


**Mostly just for self-gratification. I've been wanting to write this story for a while so here it is! Post New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: As always, Stephenie Meyer claims all the glory. *sob*  
**

* * *

"Bella, sweetheart, time to wake up," Edward's sweet voice called to me. I yawned and stretched, smiling. I kept my eyes closed, savoring the sweet moment. Edward was very patient as I recollected myself, brushing my hair from my face with his fingertips and tracing my smile with his thumb. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me lovingly. He brought his cool hand up to caress my cheek while the other wrapped around my waist. He bent his head and kissed me lightly.

"How did you sleep, angel?" he murmured, moving his lips to my neck, laughing lightly when my heart reacted wildly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine, but I like waking up a lot better," I admitted, blushing lightly. He brought his head back up to kiss my cheek, then pulled me out of bed. He nudged me forward and kissed my head as I went to get my bag of toiletries and clothes for school. Today was the first day of the Cullen's return from 'L. A' and I was completely nervous. Of course, with Edward there, I felt like I could face anything. Considering this, I went through my morning routine, showering in a daze; my mind focusing on the vampire in my bedroom waiting for me. I dressed quickly and half ran back to my room. He smiled at me when I came in and began to slowly come closer. He smiled mischievously as I slowly backed away.

"Edward," I said menacingly, "don't you even _think_ abou-," I was suddenly interrupted because Edward had thrown me over his shoulder, running toward the door. I unsuccessfully tried to get free, kicking my legs and trying to break free. He laughed and I couldn't help but giggle with him as I gave up. It wasn't as if I had a chance at winning anyway.

Within seconds, we were in the car, speeding toward the school. I ate the Pop- tart that Edward had made for me while I was in the shower, as he rubbed the back of my free hand with his thumb. With what felt like minutes, we were pulling into Edward's usual spot.

It felt almost as if he had never left. Like the past six months never happened. Although I knew full well that it did- the faint shadow of the ache in my heart was proof of that- I felt more complete. Edward kept his arm tightly around my waist as we made our way to the secretary's office. Right outside the office, Alice was waiting, smiling hugely at me. She flitted to my side, kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly. As soon as she released me, Edward's arms encircled me again. I snuggled into his side and walked into the office.

Ms. Cope's head turned slowly, warily. When she saw who it was, her face brightened. I knew it was irrational, but the slight resentment I felt toward her was still there. Edward walked me to one of the hard benches and sat me there, kissing my forehead gently. He walked a few inches forward. I could see part of the profile of his perfect face as he smiled a blinding smile at an unsuspecting Ms. Cope.

"Good morning, Ms. Cope," Edward said smoothly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he said, smiling wider, flashing his perfect teeth. I saw Ms. Cope's eyes glaze over and I swore I could hear her heart from over here. She nodded slowly and he continued. "I was wondering if you could change a few of my classes for me."

"W-w-what classes in particular, Edward," she stammered. I bit my lip, trying to stifle the giggle that was beginning to bubble over. Although I am not fond of Edward dazzling people, I could not deny the humor in this situation. I felt Alice on my other side quaking with silent laughter herself. Edward proceeded to tell Ms. Cope which classes he wanted to substitute for mine. As he went through my whole schedule, a shocking and almost frightening realization came to me.

"E-E- Edward?" I whispered, my voice shaking. He immediately turned around, alarmed by the change in my voice. He stood in front of me and bent down, putting us at eye level. He took my face in his hands and fixed my eyes on his.

"What is it Bella?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head, trying to ignore the way his cool breath sent thrills of electricity in the air.

"You're switching your classes." I stated. He cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"Yes, love. You knew that. Now tell me what's bothering you." He demanded softly.

"Please tell me that that doesn't include gym," I whispered, blushing at the very thought. Edward in my gym class meant double the embarrassment. Being absurdly clumsy was one thing, but having a boyfriend that could make the chicken dance look like waltzing in a meadow was going to kill me. His face turned soft, he smiled reassuringly.

"Of course it does, Bella. Why wouldn't I want to trade every class? I get to be with you," he answered gently, stroking my face. I wanted to duck my head, but Edward wouldn't allow it. I settled for averting my eyes.

"It's going to be so embarrassing," I muttered to myself. Edward pressed both hands tightly to my face, lifting it up until I had to look at him. He smiled at me gently.

"Bella," he said firmly, "You _know_ I won't let anything happen to you," he stated firmly. I nodded slowly. He continued, "So what is there to worry about?" he asked, rhetorically. I knew he was right. I know that. Edward would never let anything happen to me. I sighed, defeated. Edward was incorrigible when it came to something he wanted. He gently touched his lips to mine, once, twice, before standing up and continuing with Ms. Cope. He seemed happier, as if a great weight had been lifted. He probably anticipated that I would argue. And, in truth, I'm surprised at myself.

After another five minutes of conversation, Ms. Cope printed out Edward's new schedule. "Have a nice day kids," she called as we walked out. Alice stayed behind, saying that she had a few classes she wanted changed too. I really, really, hope that she isn't planning on changing to gym with me too. As we walked out, I noticed some students eyeing the shiny silver Volvo then searching through the crowd for the owner. I groaned lowly when I saw that _both_ Jessica _and_ Lauren's faces lit up when they spotted Edward's car. Edward kissed my head and rubbed my arm.

"It's alright, love," he whispered in my ear, walking to my, I mean _our_ English class. As we walked in, I took a seat in the back. Edward sat in the seat next to me and slid even closer. He took my hand and held it to his chest, kissing my fingertips. I looked around anxiously, seeing if anyone had noticed. Of course, with Edward, everyone noticed. I blushed furiously and tried to pull my hand away. Edward merely brought my hand down to his lap, playing with my fingers under the seat. One of his fingers traced a circle over my palm lightly and I giggled. Edward looked at me curiously while tracing another circle. I giggled again, which caused him to smile gently in return. I noticed that I was receiving a lot of envious glares from the people around me but I simply didn't care. Right then, Alice walked in, smiling hugely as she took the only available seat left, right in front of me. She turned and smiled at us before turning back around, seconds before the teacher walked in, holding a small stack of worksheets. _Great_. Edward kept my hand on his lap while Mr. Greene handed out the worksheets and discussed the topics.

While I was filling out possibly one of the easiest worksheets he'd ever given, Edward kept playing with my hand, tracing my fingers, the veins in my wrist, and trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter when I would blush after he'd kissed my palm when the teacher wasn't looking. I looked up at him, ready to reprimand him, when he pressed his lips to mine lightly a half second before the bell rang. I looked up at the clock, confused. He chuckled and kissed my hand once more before leading me out of class. I turned to wave goodbye to Alice, but she followed right along, grinning. I smiled and shook my head in wonder. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt a growl growing lowly in his chest. I shrunk into him and his arm tightened. I stretched up on my tippy toes to kiss him on his stone cold neck. He sighed and smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

The day progressed like this, Edward embarrassing me with sweet kisses, whispering romantic fluff in my ear, and purposefully making me blush just so that he could kiss my cheek and make me blush some more. Though, I can't deny, I loved every minute of it. We were walking to the Calculus building when Edward sighed. I looked up at him, curiously.

"This is the one class I don't have with you, Bella," he said regretfully. I sighed. He stopped right outside the doorway to my classroom and kissed me. His lips were soft but urgent against mine, until he finally had to pull away. He chuckled when my face slipped into a pout. "I love you. Please be careful love," he said sadly. I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered before I turned to face the doorway. I felt Edward's hand on my back as he gently guided me in, then it was gone. I walked to the back of the class and sat down, dreading each moment without Edward. _That_ would have been bad enough if Jessica and Lauren hadn't come in through the door, sinister smiles on their faces. I didn't know if I wanted to blush at the embarrassment or cry from the pain I knew they would inflict on me. But I guess I will find out soon enough…

* * *

**Review!Review!Review! Please...**

**x0x0,**

**perfeccionista12  
**


End file.
